


The Last Red Scribble

by doggoneit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Single Parent AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/pseuds/doggoneit
Summary: (2:33) I’m about to slam my head into the wall.(2:33) Tobio got into another fight.(2:34) He’s fucking five, how does he keep picking fights.(2:35) what a champ(2:35) What the fuck, Akiteru.(2:35) You’re not supposed to say that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the KuroTsuki Gift Exchange 2017, written for @moonislander on Tumblr.
> 
>  _Italics_ is Tsukishima.  
>  **Bold** is Kuroo.

Monday PM 

 

(2:33) _I’m about to slam my head into the wall.  
_ (2:33) _Tobio got into another fight.  
_ (2:34) _He’s fucking five, how does he keep picking fights._  

(2:35) **what a champ**

(2:35) _What the fuck, Akiteru.  
_ (2:35) _You’re not supposed to say that._

(2:36) **wrong number bud but legit  
** (2:36) **tobios got a future in cage fighting  
** (2:36) **whos tobio**  

(2:38) _Oh, sorry. Wrong number._

(2:40) **well dont leave me hanging  
** (2:40) **i need to know who to put my money on in the future**

(2:41) _Don’t make this weirder than it already is._

(2:41) **:)))))**

(2:42) _Tobio’s my son._

(2:43) **are you an old man  
** (2:43) **is that why you started texting me  
** (2:44) **STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER**  

(2:45) _What the fuck, no.  
_ (2:46) _I messed up my brother’s new number.  
_ (2:46) _Evidently._  

(2:46) **eviDENTly  
** (2:47) **arent you all smart and proper  
** (2:47) **thats how i like em**  

(2:49) _Are you seriously flirting with me over text?  
_ (2:49) _You don’t know stranger danger at all.  
_ (2:50) _I don’t have time for this._  

(2:53) **:(((((  
** (2:55) **come back**  

(2:56) _I have to deal with my son._

(2:56) **what an adulty adult  
** (2:57) **tell tobio hes a fucken champ**

 

.

 

Tuesday AM 

 

(7:22) **sooo  
** (7:22) **i know your brothers name and your sons name  
** (7:22) **but not your name**  

(7:25) _…_

(7:25) **hint hint**

(7:26) _Have you seen the latest stranger danger campaign?  
_ (7:26) _It’s got your face all over it._  

(7:27) **you think youre being funny but my mates crack jokes about my ugly mug making children cry  
** (7:28) **would tobio cry if he ever saw me**  

(7:30) _He doesn’t even know what you look like.  
_

(7:31) ***image attached***

(7:34) _I really don’t have time for this. I’m getting Tobio ready for school._

(7:35) **if life were a party youd be the clown that sucks all the fun away  
** (7:35) **XP**  

(7:36) _Why are you making that face?_

(7:36) **you hurt my feelings so im sticking my tongue out at you**

(7:38) _No-one uses that emoji for hurt feelings._

(7:39) **i just did  
** (7:39) **XP  
** (7:39) **oh look i just did it again  
** (7:39) **XP  
** (7:39) **and again look at me go**  

(7:42) _All right, all right, I’ll ask.  
_ (7:44) _Tobio says you look like you killed a cat._  

(7:44) **how does someone even look like that  
** (7:44) **your son needs glasses  
** (7:45) **what do you think then  
** (7:45) **smouldering eyes wicked grin  
** (7:45) **admit it im pretty**  

(7:46) _Yeah, pretty atrocious.  
_ (7:46) _What’s with that hair?_

(7:47) **HI THIS IS KUROOS BEST FREIDN FOERVER BOKUTO PLS DONT METNION HIS BEHDEAD IT MAKES HM SELF CONSCOIUS**  

(7:47) _Aww. Is Kuroo sulking now?_

(7:47) **sajfkdsjp  
** (7:47) **asdffhajlkkasdfghijkl**  

(7:48) _I feel like I should be concerned.  
_ (7:50) _I am actually concerned._  

(7:51) **how do i get rid of a body**

(7:51) _What._

(7:51) **how do i  
** (7:51) **get rid of  
** (7:51) **a body**  

(7:51) _Cook him and serve him to the police who knock on your door asking for his whereabouts._

(7:52) **babe thats brilliant  
** (7:52) **youre a committed accomplice now**  

(7:52) _On a scale of 1-10, how often do you hit on nameless and faceless strangers over the phone?_

(7:52) **1  
** (7:53) **its only ever been you  
** (7:53) ***heart emoji***  

(7:53) _I’m flattered._

(7:53) **we have a dilemma  
** (7:54) **you know my name and my face  
** (7:54) **ive lost the advantage  
** (7:54) **who are you o mysterious phone man**  

(7:54) _You really want to know?_

(7:55) **yes!!**

(7:55) _Well  
_ (7:55) _My name is  
_ (7:55) _*middle finger emoji*_  

(7:56) **i am  
** (7:56) **fucking betrayed  
** (7:56) **my own accomplice**  

(7:57) _:)))))_

 

.

 

Wednesday PM 

 

(4:17) ***image attached*  
** (4:17) **fight gloves for tobio when he grows up lololol**  

(4:20) _Don’t even joke about that._

(4:21) **did he get into another fight  
** (4:21) **whatd he do steal another kids party pie**  

(4:22) _He ruined someone’s sandcastle._

(4:22) **that punk**

(4:22) _He also threw the bucket at their head and made them cry._

(4:23) **holy shit  
** (4:23) **i know you cant see but im pissing myself laughing**  

(4:23) _That’s the second time this month.  
_ (4:24) _Is he going for a new record? How concerned should I be?  
_ (4:24) _I should ask my brother for advice._  

(4:24) **okay but in all seriousness  
** (4:25) **dont kids usually act out because theyre upset about things**

(4:26) _Yep._

(4:26) **you sound like you know whats going on**

(4:27) _Yep._  

(4:27) **is the thing not an easy fix**

(4:28) _Tobio can’t exactly move back into his old neighbourhood and old school._

(4:28) **ohhh  
** (4:28) **i get that totally been there  
** (4:29) **though that happened to me in middle school so i handled it differently**  

(4:30) _You mean you didn’t stomp on sandcastles and throw buckets at people’s heads?  
_ (4:30) _Shocking._  

(4:31) **real mature of me ayy  
** (4:31) **but its chill tobio just needs time to adjust**  

(4:32) _He’s been living with me for four months already._

(4:33) **hes trying to survive a new environment  
** (4:33) **go easy on him**  

(4:35) _All good and well until he accidentally kills one of his classmates._

(4:35) **what could he possibly do  
** (4:35) **nah dont answer that**  

(4:36) _You’re not inspiring much confidence right now._

(4:37) **okay hows this  
** (4:38) **the most dangerous thing in a school is a pencil  
** (4:38) **if he stabs it through someones eye  
** (4:38) **what are the chances of a five year old having that good of an aim**  

(4:39) _We could be surprised._

(4:40) **lets give tobio the benefit of the doubt  
** (4:40) **have i brought your fears to rest or nah**  

(4:50) _You’re interesting to talk to, I’ll give you that._

(4:50) **is that why youve kept talking to me despite the anonymous and rather suspicious nature of our relationship**

(4:50) _Sure._

(4:51) ***heart eyes emoji***

 

.

 

Thursday PM 

 

(6:44) **ive been thinking**

(6:46) _Make sure you give yourself a break every ten minutes. We wouldn’t want to strain your mental capabilities._

(6:47) **hush child i got something to say  
** (6:47) **about tobio sort of**  

(6:48) _I’m listening._

(6:49) **so yesterdays conversation made me go all introspective  
** (6:49) **and if all tobios doing is throwing things  
** (6:50) **the lil guy will go far in life  
** (6:50) **i mean when i was five i was eating sand**  

(6:51) _Congratulations, you just tripped over the lowest bar society set for its most basic standards._

(6:51) **savage i love it  
** (6:52) **bokuto just called me a masochist  
** (6:52) **he doesnt even know what that means i bet he learned it from akaashi**  

(6:54) _…  
_ (6:55) _Who’s Akaashi?_  

(6:55) **the most beautiful man to grace the earth and bokutos boyfriend  
** (6:55) **im not even kidding his face was sculpted by gods  
** (6:56) ***image attached***  

(6:57) _Wow._

(6:57) **exactly  
** (6:57) **no one knows how bokuto snagged him  
** (6:58) **my moneys on witchcraft**  

(6:59) _Have a little more faith in your Best Freidn Foerver._

(6:59) **hes my best bro but he does NOT have that much game**

(6:59) _You misspelled Best Freidn Foerver._

(7:00) **all right he types like an electrocuted toddler  
** (7:00) **hes there for me during the good bad and ugly  
** (7:00) **and i support him 100%  
** (7:01) **but theres no logical explanation for how he got akaashi**  

(7:01) _Maybe he has charm._

(7:02) **gasp  
** (7:02) **babe  
** (7:02) **did you just imply i dont have any charm**  

(7:03) _I didn’t say anything of the sort but it’s an apt description._

(7:03) **you really are a savage  
** (7:04) **totally my type just saying**  

(7:05) _For all you know I’m a sixty year old man with whiskers and a pot belly._

(7:05) **im a personality kinda guy anyway  
** (7:05) **so what do you look like**  

(7:07) _Shh._

(7:07) **?**

(7:07) _Can you hear that?_

(7:07) **??**

(7:08) _Stranger danger._

(7:08) **DUDE COME ON  
** (7:08) **or are you actually a sixty year old man with whiskers and a pot belly  
** (7:08) **because no judgement if you are**  

(7:10) _*image attached*_

(7:11) **holy shit  
** (7:11) **HOLYS HIT  
** (7:11) **AJGSFAJKALHHJKKKLLLL**  

(7:13) _Uh.  
_ (7:14) _Hello?  
_ (7:15) _Are you there?  
_ (7:18) _I’m actually kind of worried now._  

(7:20) **Hi, this is Akaashi. Kuroo’s fine; he’s muttering to himself on the floor.  
** (7:21) **Something about being sculpted by gods and touched by angels?**  

(7:22) _What the fuck._

(7:22) **Nice selfie :)**

 

.

 

Friday PM 

 

(9:28) **arms  
** (9:28) **abs  
** (9:28) **legs  
** (9:28) **sore**  

(9:31) _Do I really want to know?  
_ (9:31) _No, I don’t._  

(9:32) **:(  
** (9:32) **i experienced life death and hell all in the same day**  

(9:33) _Now I can’t not know._

(9:33) **i had vball training for a match next week and it was torture  
** (9:33) **and when we thought it was done no  
** (9:34) **we had practice matches with alumni and it was torture round two  
** (9:34) **then i had coaching which i usually love  
** (9:34) **but the kids kept spiking balls at me  
** (9:35) **10 POINTS IF YOU HIT HIS BODY 50 POINTS IF YOU HIT HIS HEAD 100 POINTS IF YOU HIT HIS NOSE**

(9:36) _You play volleyball?_

(9:37) **thats all you took from that**

(9:37) _I used to play volleyball in high school._

(9:37) **wait are you serious  
** (9:37) **what position??**  

(9:38) _Middle blocker._

(9:38) **me too!!  
** (9:38) **what are the chances of us both playing vball and being middle blockers  
** (9:39) **this is destiny i feel it**  

(9:40) _That was another lifetime ago lol._

(9:40) **once a vball player always a vball player  
** (9:40) **how tall are you**  

(9:41) _195cm, why?_

(9:43) **195 and yOU DONT PLAY VBALL  
** (9:43) **this is a crime  
** (9:44) **tell me tobio plays vball**  

(9:45) _I... don’t think he’s ever tried it?_

(9:46) **the outrage  
** (9:46) **how could you  
** (9:47) **i just felt my heart crack  
** (9:47) **oohhh the pain**  

(9:47) _Poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?_

(9:47) **i  
** (9:47) **ijakl**  

(9:48) _??  
_ (9:50) _Did you disappear on me again.  
_ (9:50) _This seems to be a growing trend._

(9:51) **Hi, this is Akaashi again. Kuroo is currently incapacifjskkl  
** (9:51) **WAHT DID U DO TO MY BSET FREIND FOREBER WHYS HE ALL RED N CHOKN ON HIS WORSD**  

(9:52) _Oh.  
_ (9:52) _Scroll up._  

(9:52) **OHO  
** (9:53) **OHOHO**

 

.

 

Saturday AM 

 

(11:10) **my mates wont stop laughing at me  
** (11:10) **i live in a house of dicks  
** (11:11) **cant even escape them theyre on my team  
** (11:11) **i blame you**  

(11:15) _Sucks to be you lol._

(11:15) **are you taking pleasure in my pain**

(11:15) _It sounds wrong when you put it that way._

(11:15) **;)  
** (11:16) **i’m still upset though  
** (11:16) **make me feel better?**  

(11:17) _You seem to think I possess the ability to feel pity.  
_ (11:17) _I don’t._  

(11:18) **you know what you do possess  
** (11:18) **the ability to feel annoyance  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **is it annoying yet  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!  
** (11:18) **!**  

(11:19) _ALL RIGHT, STOP._

(11:19) **victory**

(11:20) _What do you want._

(11:20) **whats your name**

(11:20) _Are you serious._

(11:20) **i wanna know**

(11:20) _You reek of desperation._

(11:20) **not gonna change my mind**

(11:21) _…_

(11:21) **wanna do the whole !!! thing again**

(11:21) _Fine.  
_ (11:21) _You’ll ask politely._  

(11:21) **dom huh  
** (11:21) **im into that  
** (11:22) **will you pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what your name is**  

(11:22) _N  
_ (11:22) _O  
_ (11:22) _*heart emoji*_  

(11:24) **i cant believe  
** (11:24) **how could you  
** (11:24) **youre so mean**  

(11:24) _:)))))_

(11:25) **shouldve expected it  
** (11:25) **do you always play with peoples hearts like this**  

(11:25) _I enjoy jerking you around. You make some pretty good entertainment._

(11:26) **glad to be of service :’)**

(11:26) _I suppose I could throw you a bone._

(11:26) **im not falling for it this time**

(11:26) _Tsukishima._

(11:27) **…**

(11:27) _My name is Tsukishima._

(11:27) **it is  
** (11:27) **up down left right with you**  

(11:27) _Disappointed?_

(11:28) **NEVER WITH YOU  
** (11:28) **TSUKKIIII**  

(11:28) _No.  
_ (11:28) _Do not._  

(11:28) **i love your name its beautiful like you**

(11:29) _I revoke your right to say my name ever again._

(11:29) **TSUKKIIII  
** (11:29) ***heart eyes emoji***  

(11:32) _I have never regretted anything more in my life._

 

.

 

Sunday PM 

 

(3:24) _You said you have a volleyball match next week, right?_

(3:28) **is this a dream  
** (3:28) **are you actually texting me first**  

(3:29) _Miracles abound today._

(3:29) **yeah i have a match next week why**

(3:29) _I mentioned it to Tobio and he got really excited.  
_ (3:30) _He made me explain everything. I spent hours talking about rules and moves._  

(3:30) **i  knew that kid had the vball genes in him**

(3:30) _I even dug up some old practice tapes from high school.  
_ (3:31) _He’s obsessed with setting._  

(3:31) **hed get along with my setter  
** (3:31) **that arrogant ass  
** (3:31) **i love him though**  

(3:32) _*image attached*_

(3:33) **what… is that**

(3:33) _Tobio’s lack of artistic talent._

(3:33) **i hope you didnt tell him that**

(3:34) _He said it was you blocking and scoring the winning point._

(3:35) **he drew a picture of me?**

(3:35) _He captured your likeness down to the last red scribble._

(3:35) **omg… omg...**

(3:37) _It’s not that big of a deal._

(3:37) **youre not ruining this for me  
** (3:37) **this is the best day of my life**  

(3:37) _Remember when we talked about low standards?_

(3:37) **your son loves me**

(3:38) _He drew a picture of you._

(3:38) **and how many other people has he drawn???**

(3:38) _…_

(3:38) **thought so  
** (3:39) **tell my biggest fan i said hello and thank you  
** (3:39) **its the prettiest picture ive ever gotten**  

(3:39) _Don’t get nudes much, huh._

(3:40) **wow  
** (3:40) **WOWW  
** (3:40) **that went beyond savage  
** (3:40) **that was straight up murder**  

(3:41) _You like it._

(3:41) **yeah im really wondering about that masochistic streak**

(3:41) _About that._

(3:42) **??**

(3:42) _I was thinking  
__(3:42) If you were interested  
_ (3:42) _I could help you explore that._  

(3:44) **i just dropped my fuckign phone  
** (3:44) **are you fucking with me right now**  

(3:45) _Yes._

(3:46) **i fucking hate you**

(3:46) No, you don’t.

(3:46) **no i don’t**

_(3:46) Why do you keep falling for these things._

(3:47) **actually im falling for you**

(3:47) _Seriously._

(3:47) **hope  
** (3:47) **its all i got buddy  
** (3:49) **is this going to be like last time when you said no but then changed your mind**  

(3:50) _No._

(3:50) **dammit**

 

.

 

Monday PM 

 

(7:18) **happy one week anniversary babe  
** (7:18) **do i get a gift  
** (7:18) **eyebrow wiggle**  

(7:21) _Did you just type -eyebrow wiggle- at me_

(7:22) ***video attached***

(7:23) _I did not ask for a video of you wiggling your eyebrows._

(7:23) **its my gift to you**

(7:23) _I’m so… grateful._

(7:24) **cmon gift gift gift**

(7:24) _I don’t know, I don’t have anything.  
_ (7:24) _Actually  
_ (7:25) _*image attached*_  

(7:25) **omg is that tobio  
** (7:25) **hes so fucken cute wtf  
** (7:26) **look at those hamster cheeks  
** (7:26) **whats he eating**  

(7:26) _Blueberry cupcake.  
_ (7:26) _It’s his reward for behaving in school._  

(7:27) **aww no fights today?**

(7:28) _His teacher said he engaged positively with other students. He was trying to play volleyball with them._

(7:28) **omg thats adorable  
** (7:28) **i see where he gets it from  
** (7:28) **are you teaching him how to play**  

(7:30) _I taught him how to receive but I’m rusty.  
_ (7:30) _I should look into classes for him.  
_ (7:30) _Do they even have classes for kids that young?_  

(7:31) **the rec centre where i coach does  
** (7:31) **idk about other places though**  

(7:31) _Whereabouts is your rec centre?_

(7:32) **shh**

(7:32) _You’re not doing the stranger danger thing on me._

(7:32) **do you hear that**

(7:32) _Can you hear my sigh travelling across the wind._

(7:33) **STRANGER DANGER**

(7:33) _Are you done._

(7:33) **my centres in tokyo lol**

(7:34) _It wouldn’t happen to be the Tokyo Sports and Recreation Centre?_

(7:34) **how did you know that  
** (7:34) **oh my god this is real  
** (7:34) **STRANGER DANGER**  

(7:36) _It’s a twenty minute walk from my place._

(7:36) **i know i just joked about stranger danger but should you really be telling me that**

(7:37) _Take it as proof that I don’t think you’re a predatory serial killer._

(7:37) **thats the nicest thing youve ever said to me  
** (7:38) ***heart emoji*  
** (7:38) **well if youre interested the kiddy classes are wed 5pm and sat 10am  
** (7:38) **you can go to one or both**  

(7:40) _Hmm._

(7:40) **times no good?**

(7:42) _My brother has Tobio on both those days.  
_ (7:42) _I’ll have to talk to him about this._  

(7:43) **ahh dont wanna encroach on uncle nephew bonding time**

(7:43) _I don’t think Akiteru will mind-- he used to play volleyball too._

(7:43) **how did you ever think tobio wouldnt be a vball player  
** (7:44) **its clearly in his genes**  

(7:44) _Wishful thinking. I never really liked volleyball._

(7:45) **what no  
** (7:45) **why**  

(7:46) _It was just a school club. I only did it because it was something to do._

(7:47) **you come into my house**

(7:48) _Lol._

(7:48) **well hey its paying off now  
** (7:48) **i bet tobio looks at you like youre a god**  

(7:49) _Yeah.  
_ (7:49) _It’s the first time he’s really looked at me.  
_ (7:50) _So thanks._  
  
(7:50) **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.
> 
>  _Italics_ is Tsukishima.  
>  **Bold** is Kuroo.

Tuesday PM

 

(11:02) **so i might be dumb**

(11:05) _If you have the mental capacity to figure that out, you paradoxically can’t be that dumb._

(11:06) **i might not play in the match on thurs  
** (11:06) **i punched a guy**

(11:07) _Why the fuck would you do that._

(11:08) **im a rational guy  
** (11:08) **but when things happen  
** (11:09) **they happen**

(11:10) _I changed my mind.  
_ (11:10) _I’m not letting Tobio anywhere near you. You are the worst role model for him._

(11:10) **hear me out  
** (11:11) **its good i swear**

(11:12) _…_

(11:12) **so at practice this newbie kept staring at akaashi  
** (11:12) **creepy but harmless  
** (11:12) **but then the dudes hand started wandering  
** (11:13) **so i socked him in the jaw  
** (11:13) **gotta keep the bros boyfriend safe right**

(11:15) _I’m sure Akaashi appreciates it._

(11:16) **nah but bokuto did lololol**

(11:16) _The question is, how many laps did your coach make you run?_

(11:17) **dude i ran till i hurled  
** (11:17) **make me feel better?  
** (11:17) ***sad face emoji***

(11:20) _The newly discovered dinosaur fossils in China have changed the way scientists understand the evolution of feathers._

(11:22) **huh  
** (11:22) **not quite what i had in mind but cool**

(11:23) _It’s my job._

(11:23) **youre a geneticist who collects dino dna from amber  
** (11:23) **YOURE GOING TO BRING THEM BACK**

(11:23) _I’m a research assistant._

(11:24) **doesnt mean you dont know how**

(11:24) _Amber DNA is too deteriorated for any type of resurrection._

(11:24) **but if you could  
** (11:25) **would you**

(11:25) _Yes._

(11:26) **million dollar question which dino though**

(11:27) _Velociraptor, duh._

(11:27) **not a t rex?**

(11:28) _T-rexes were lumpy potatoes with useless arms._  
(11:28) _Velociraptors had claws on their hind legs for disembowelling prey.  
_ (11:28) _You tell me which one’s superior._

(11:29) **youre so fired up its great  
** (11:29) **keep talking dinos to me**

(11:31) _I would but I have articles to type up before tomorrow._

(11:31) **what an aDULTY ADULT  
** (11:31) **doing his JOB AND HAVING PROSPECTS**

(11:33) _Do you mock young and successful people because it temporarily alleviates the worthlessness you feel on a daily basis?_

(11:35) **savage af**

(11:35) _:))))_

(11:35) **i never shouldve went to uni  
** (11:36) **dietetics then sports med?  
** (11:36) **regret tastes like ash in my mouth  
** (11:36) **fucking murder me**

(11:37) _That was very poetic._

(11:38) **you like poetry?**

(11:38) _I don’t mind it._

(11:39) **hypothetically  
** (11:39) **could bad poetry seduce you**

(11:40) _Hypothetically  
_ (11:40) _No._

(11:40) **damn**

(11:41) _I bet you’re the type of person to fall for sappy crap like that._

(11:41) **damn right  
** (11:41) **in elementary school a girl wrote me a poem  
** (11:42) **we dated all the way from recess to lunch**

(11:43) _Your longest relationship, huh?_

(11:44) **all from a shitty roses are red poem  
** (11:44) **i bet you can do better  
** (11:45) **seduce me o seductive seducer**

(11:47) _Congratulations, I have literally never been less turned off in my entire life._

(11:48) **to reiterate  
** (11:48) **1\. i am dumb  
** (11:48) **2\. regret tastes like ash in my mouth**

(11:49) _Mmm._  
(11:50) _You know what else tastes like ash?  
_ (11:51) _*image attached*_

(11:53) **oh baby  
** (11:54) **you could never taste like regret  
** (11:54) **now take that cigarette out of your mouth**

(11:54) _Yes, daddy._

(11:55) **hjlfkllkkl  
** (11:56) **okay i need you to stop fucking with me its bad for my heart**

(11:56) _:)))))_

 

.

 

Wednesday PM

 

(8:13) **tsukki you cant just do that**

(8:14) _Do what?_

(8:14) **i almost rolled into an early grave**

(8:14) _I have no idea what you’re talking about._

(8:14) **do you know what its like to turn around and see the brightest blueberry eyes in the entire universe**

(8:15) _Oh, you mean Akiteru taking Tobio to the recreation centre?_

(8:15) **I SAW STARS IN HIS EYES TSUKKI**

(8:16) _Tobio said he had a lot of fun.  
_ (8:16) _I’ve never seen him so animated before._

(8:17) **your son is adorable  
** (8:17) **i dont have favourites but hes my favourite**

(8:17) _Don’t spoil him._

(8:18) **no promises  
** (8:18) **your blueberry son is everything that is good and pure in this world  
** (8:18) **im so proud of you**

(8:19) _Me??_

(8:19) **well you made him**

(8:19) _You must’ve slept through Biology in high school because making a child is a two-person job._

(8:20) **clearly tobio got his good looks from you**

(8:20) _We literally look nothing alike._

(8:21) **are you telling me tobio has two beautiful parents  
** (8:21) **lies  
** (8:22) **pics or it didnt happen**

(8:22) _..._

(8:23) **i just realised how that sounded  
** (8:23) **and i in no way meant to ask you for a picture of you sleeping with tobios mother**

(8:27) _I have never_  
(8:27) _Laughed so hard in my entire life  
_ (8:28) _I choked on my fucking tea._

(8:28) **whoopsss**

(8:29) _But since you asked  
_ (8:29) _*image attached*_

(8:29) **please dont tell me thats actually a pic of you two fucking  
** (8:29) **because i would be really weirded out**

(8:30) _That’s not a picture of us fucking._

(8:30) **im trusting you okay  
** (8:31) **OH MY GOODNESS  
** (8:31) **AHAHAHAHAH  
** (8:31) **SHE IS SO BEAUTIFULLL**

(8:31) _She gets that a lot._

(8:32) **im having a hard time trying to figure out if im jealous of you or her**

(8:32) _No point._ _We’re not together._

(8:33) **i figured if you were you wouldve said something earlier  
** (8:33) **so let me guess  
** (8:33) **she cheated on you**

(8:34) _No._

(8:35) **you cheated on her**

(8:35) _No._  
(8:35) _Do I look like a cheater?_

(8:35) **hey i dont stereotype**

(8:35) _There was no cheating. Just unfortunate circumstances._

(8:36) **one night stand accidental baby?**

(8:36) _Yeah, close enough._

(8:37) **thats tough  
** (8:37) **it happened to my older sister too  
** (8:37) **but she ended up marrying the guy  
** (8:37) **they were like fuck yeah lets be a family  
** (8:38) **so now im the proud uncle of a literal ball of snot**

(8:39) _That was Akiteru when he held Tobio for the first time._  
(8:39) _He couldn’t stop crying.  
_ (8:39) It was gross.

(8:40) **dude was holding the future in his hands  
** (8:40) **of course he was crying**

(8:40) _You cried when you held your literal ball of snot for the first time, didn’t you?_

(8:41) **THIS ISNT ABOUT ME ITS ABOUT YOU  
** (8:41) **BACK TO YOUR ONE NIGHT STAND**

(8:41) _You need to be a level five friend to unlock my tragic backstory._

(8:41) **well okay  
** (8:41) **what level am i at now**

(8:43) _Zero._

(8:44) **what  
** (8:44) **how can you say that  
** (8:44) **we had an anniversary  
** (8:44) **your brother loves me  
** (8:45) **your son adores me**

(8:45) _My brother what now._

(8:45) **did i forget to mention??  
** (8:46) **we bonded over vball  
** (8:46) **now were texting buddies  
** (8:46) **we talk about you ALL THE TIME**

(8:48) _You’re lying.  
_ (8:48) _Akiteru would never do that to me._

(8:48) **you had a dinosaur nightlight until you were eleven**

(8:49) …  
(8:49) _Excuse me.  
_ (8:49) _I have a murder to commit._

(8:49) **tell akiteru i said hi!!**

 

.

 

Thursday AM

 

(9:23) **WISH US LUKC TSUUKIIIII**

(9:24) _You’re… Bokuto. The Bset Freind Foreber._

(9:24) **YAEH YOU RMEMEBR ME  
** (9:24) **I STOEL KUROOS PHONE LOL  
** (9:24) **WE GOT OUR MATHC TODAY  
** (9:24) **HES PLAYIGN TOO**

(9:25) _Even after he punched that guy in the face?_

(9:25) **COAHC IS A GOOD UPTSANDING MAN  
** (9:25) **WHO DOESTN TOLERATE SEZXUAL ASSUALT  
** (9:25) **I ALSO MAY HAVE THROWN A TANTRNM ON COUTR**

(9:26) _I’m impressed. Good job._

(9:26) **WE’RE RARIGN TO GO  
** (9:26) **LOOK AT US WE LOOKS O GOOD  
** (9:27) ***image attached***

(9:27) _Yeah, you blurs look really good._

(9:27) **OKAY OKAY WAIT  
** (9:28) ***image attached*  
** (9:28) **AKAASGHHI TOOK TAHT ONE  
** (9:28) **AWESOME AYYY**

(9:29) _Are those  
_ (9:29) _Sleeveless red jerseys  
_ (9:29) _?_  

(9:29) **YAEEHHHH  
** (9:29) **WAIT THISS IS EVEN BETTER  
** (9:29) **CHEKC THIS OUT  
** (9:30) **HOLD ON**

(9:30) ***image attached***

(9:30) _..._

(9:30) **GROUP FLEX**

(9:30) _I_

(9:31) **LOOKGNI SEXY SMEZY RIGHT  
** (9:31) **;)))))))))**  

(9:32) _No._

(9:32) **LIAR I BET YOU’RE BLUSHIGN**

(9:32) _Go warm up before your match._

(9:32) **IM TELLIGN KUROO!!!!!!**

 

.

 

Thursday PM

 

(3:16) **a lil birdie told me  
** (3:16) **youre into  
** (3:16) **BICEPS**  

(3:17) _It’s a lie._

(3:17) **so this does nothing for you  
** (3:17) ***image attached***  

(3:17) _..._

(3:17) **oikawa and akaashi  
** (3:18) **slender and toned specimens  
** (3:18) **7.5/10**  

(3:18) _You have got to be kidding me._

(3:18) **dont be shy no judgement here  
** (3:18) ***image attached*  
** (3:18) **terushima and ushiwaka  
** (3:19) **terushimas built but ushiwakas got power going  
** (3:19) **8/10 and 9/10**  

(3:19) _I can’t believe you right now._

(3:19) ***image attached*  
** (3:19) **these are bokutos  
** (3:19) **amazing right my boy is STACKED  
** (3:20) **10/10**  

(3:19) _Please stop._

(3:20) **the real killers though  
** (3:20) ***image attached*  
** (3:20) **IWAIZUMI  
** (3:21) **look at that  
** (3:21) **he could choke me and id thank him 12/10**  

(3:22) _Are you done with the meat parade?_

(3:22) **just one more  
** (3:22) ***image attached*  
** (3:22) **ME  
** (3:23) **what do you think??**  

(3:23) _I’m not stroking your already inflated ego._

(3:24) **i know for a fact youre not a blushing virgin  
** (3:24) **now stop being shy and rate me**  

(3:24) _You’re ridiculous.  
_ (3:24) _Fine.  
_ (3:24) _Solid muscle. Good definition.  
_ (3:24) _9/10_  

(3:25) **only 9??  
** (3:25) **im hurt im insulted  
** (3:25) **would it make a difference if i used a filter**  

(3:26) _Why not._

(3:26) ***image attached***

(3:26) _Superb musculature, clearly the result of endless hours of hard work.  
_ (3:26) _10/10_  

(3:26) **i knew it  
** (3:27) **i gotta go rub this in oikawas face  
** (3:27) **he will rue the day he ever thought he was better built than me  
** (3:27) **text later okay**  

(3:27) _Kuroo._

(3:27) **yes dear**

(3:27) _You forgot to tell me.  
_ (3:28) _Did you win the match?_  

(3:28) **YEAH LOL**

(3:28) _Congratulations._

(3:28) **thanks babe  
** (3:28) **the thought of you kept me going strong  
** (3:28) ***heart eyes emoji***

 

.

 

Friday PM

 

(10:23) _i wondered what’d gotten tsukki so riled up  
_ (10:23) _and then i saw all the biceps  
_ (10:23) _loolllll_  

(10:25) **im intrigued  
** (10:25) **who is this mysterious person with tsukkis phone**

(10:25) _ahh i’m yamaguchi  
_ (10:25) _tsukki’s best friend  
_ (10:26) _i may or may not have borrowed his phone when he wasn’t looking_  

(10:26) **devious  
** (10:26) **i like it**  

(10:26) _ur going to like this a lot more_

(10:26) **oho?**

(10:26) _it’s friday night  
_ (10:27) _which means it’s karaoke night  
_ (10:27) _with everyone from work_  

(10:27) **there wouldnt happen to be  
** (10:27) **alcohol  
** (10:27) **involved would there**  

(10:28) _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

(10:28) **you bring great news friend  
** (10:28) **so what do i need to sacrifice to get a vid of tsukki  
** (10:28) **doing a drunken rendition of my heart will go on**  

(10:29) _that’s a big request  
_ (10:29) _tsukki hates performing  
_ (10:19) _especially to cliches_  

(10:30) **okay but you do have the ability to make him to do so**

(10:30) _that depends on what ur willing to sacrifice_

(10:30) **you ARE devious  
** (10:30) **all right what do you want**

 (10:32) _ur number and ur firstborn_

(10:33) **im devoted to tsukki just saying  
** (10:33) **firstborn no problem**  

(10:33) _i want ur number bc i want to keep u accountable  
_ (10:33) _not bc i’m interested in u, u loser_  

(10:34) **i can see why you two are best friends**

(10:34) _we have a deal??_

(10:34) **fuck yeah lets go**

(10:34) _gimme fifteen minutes  
_ (10:34) _tsukki’s already tipsy on strawberry daiquiris_  

(10:34) **this is gonna be so good  
** (10:34) **lets go lets go lets go**  

(10:53) _i am  
_ (10:53) _a GOD  
_ (10:53) _*video attached*_  

(10:57) **AHAHAHAHA  
** (10:57) **this is  
** (10:57) **the second best day  
** (10:57) **of my life  
** (10:57) **omg is this real its beautiful**  

(10:58) _he is SO BAD, RIGHT_

(10:58) **is he better sober**

(10:59) _no but he can rap sober_

(11:00) **are you fucking with me**

(11:01) _nopee_

(11:01) **what do i need to sacrifice to see that**

(11:01) _u couldn’t afford it  
_ (11:02) _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  

(11:02) **worth a shot  
** (11:02) **youre a true bro anyway**  

(11:03) _why thank yoyiijkpll_

(11:03) **you okay bud**

(11:03) _What teh fuck_

(11:03) **tsukki??  
** (11:04) **babe  
** (11:04) **so me and your bestie bonded too**  

(11:04) _Waht the actual fuvk  
_ (11:04) _I’m too drukn to typpe  
_ (11:04) _You fuckign pick up whenm I call_  

(11:05) **wait what**

 

.

 

Mysterious Phone Man Tsukki is calling…

 

**“Uhh… hello?”**

_“I… I am going to… gouge your eyes out.”_

**“Holy shit, you’re slurring. You’re soo drunk.”**

_“Hi, Kuroo!”_

_“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”_

_“Sorry, Tsukki!”_

_“Kuroo, you shit. I sh… should’ve known you’d do something like this.”_

**“Hey, Yamaguchi was the one who filmed you!”**

_“Ohh no, don’t blame me, you enabler!"_

**“You know what, I’m not even sorry. That was wicked. Oh my god, I’m definitely in love.”**

_“What a complete dick… hole.”_

**“Aw babe, you’re so eloquent when you’re drunk. What did Yamaguchi give you, hmm?"**

_“JÄEGERBOMBS, WHOO!”_

_“Fucking disgush-- disgusting.”_

_“Then why’d you drink it, you dork?”_

_“Ughh…"_

_“Don’t forget you owe me, Kuroo!”_

_“Gonna kill you both.”_

**“I dare you. Come to Tobio’s practice tomorrow and we’ll have a fucking throwdown.”**

_“I’m going to be so hungover.”_

**“I double dare you.”**

_"Fucking… fine.”_

_“Wow, Kuroo. You’re really good at riling Tsukki up, you know that?”_

**“It’s a special talent. Now you boys enjoy the rest of your night. I’m going to watch that rendition one more time and laugh myself to sleep.”**

_“FUCK YOU, KUROO!”_

**“I love you too, sweetheart.”**

_“Aww, you guys.”_

_“YOU FUCKING--”_

Click.

 

.

 

Saturday AM

 

(7:46) **GOOD MORNINGGG  
** (7:46) **THROWDOWN AT 10  
** (7:46) **DONT FORGET**

 

.

 

Mysterious Phone Man Tsukki  is calling…

 

**“Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?”**

_“I fucking hate you.”_

**“Soo… your head is pulsing, your throat is parched and you want to die in a hole?"**

_“I was unconscious. Unable to feel pain. Now I’m back in the world of the living.”_

**“Don't be mad. If you drag your ass down to the rec centre, I’ll get coffee for you.”**

_“...”_

**“Is that a yes?”**

_“Large black.”_

**“Black coffee? Are you serious?”**

_“It matches my soul.”_

**“O-kay, anything else?”**

_“Strawberry muffin.”_

**“Your soul confuses me.”**

_“And something for Tobio.”_

**“No shit, duh. Akiteru?”**

_“He can starve.”_

**“Still haven’t forgiven him for telling me about the dinosaur nightlight, huh?”**

_“And I’ll never forgive you if you bring it up again.”_

**“Bring what up again?”**

_“Good boy.”_

**“Can we revisit that conversation about kinks again?”**

 

Click.

 

.

 

Saturday AM

 

(9:47) **ive got coffee and muffins  
** (9:47) **hot chocolate for tobio  
** (9:47) **and a latte for akiteru bc im not an ass**  

(9:52) _Fuck._

(9:52) **i know youre mad at akiteru but no need to get hissy**

(9:52) _It’s not that.  
_ (9:52) _We can’t make it to practice anymore._  

(9:53) **????**

(9:53) _Tobio’s mother is here._

(9:53) **whoaa what**

(9:53) _I’m really sorry.  
_ (9:53) _Especially since you bought breakfast.  
_ (9:54) _I’ll pay you back._  

(9:54) **dont worry about it lol  
** (9:54) **ill share it with the other guys**  

(9:54) _Are you mad?_

(9:55) **kinda disappointed but not at you  
** (9:55) **its not your fault**  

(9:55) _I really am sorry.  
_ (9:56) _I need to go, but I’ll text you later okay?_  

(9:56) **no need to stress  
** (9:57) **practice is about to start anyway**

 

.

 

Saturday PM

 

(1:28) _Are you free to talk now?_

(1:29) **kuroos sperm bank  
** (1:29) **you squeeze em we freeze em**  

(1:29) _That is disgusting._

(1:30) **tsukki its time for the talk you never got when you hit puberty  
** (1:30) **what you must realise is that masturbation is healthy and natural**  

(1:30) _We are not having this conversation. Ever._

(1:31) **babe dont be embarrassed  
** (1:31) **one day youll have to have the same convo with tobio lololol**  

(1:31) _Please don’t remind me._

(1:31) **you doing okay**

(1:32) _I’ve had a shitty morning._

(1:33) **id also be in a bad mood if i were hungover and my ex showed up uninvited**

(1:33) _She’s not  
_ (1:33) _Whatever._  

(1:33) **not... your ex?**

(1:34) _She can’t be my ex if we never went out._

(1:34) **idk you had a one night stand with her**

(1:34) _It’s complicated._

(1:35) **have i reached level five friend yet**

(1:35) _…_

(1:35) **im here to listen**

(1:37) _I guess you might be a level five friend._

(1:37) **hell yeah**

(1:37) _I can’t believe this. I don’t even know you._

(1:38) **im hurt  
** (1:38) **you just blessed me as your level five friend**

(1:40) _I don’t know where to start._

(1:40) **lets start small  
** (1:40) **howd you meet her**  

(1:40) _Shimizu was my senior in high school._ _  
_ (1:40) _We weren’t close but we kept in touch after she graduated.  
_ (1:40) _Study tips and stuff like that._  

(1:41) **thats cute  
** (1:41) **sounds innocent**  

(1:41) _It wasn’t ever anything more than that.  
_ (1:42) _We just  
_ (1:43) _There’s a lot to learn about yourself when you’re a teenager.  
_ (1:43) _And we thought we could help each other out._  

(1:44) **seems like** **you two trusted each other a lot**

(1:44) _We did.  
_ (1:44) _Do.  
_ (1:44) _But there was never a relationship.  
_ (1:45) _We slept together but neither of us really wanted it._  

(1:46) **what do you mean?**

(1:46) _I’m gay.  
_ (1:46) _Shimizu’s ace.  
_ (1:46) _We both cried afterwards.  
_ (1:47) _Pathetic, right._  

(1:47) **i dont think thats pathetic at all  
** (1:47) **you bared your vulnerabilities to each other  
** (1:47) **and learned something about yourselves in the process  
** (1:48) **it takes a lot of courage to do something like that**  

(1:49) _I guess._

(1:50) **so tobio was the result of that huh**

(1:50) _Yeah.  
_ (1:50) _It was bad.  
_ (1:50) _Our families were so pissed at each other.  
_ (1:51) _They talked about abortion and marriage and all that shit._  

(1:51) **i dont envy you at all  
** (1:51) **that mustve been a complete shit storm and a half**  

(1:51) _Shimizu and I considered a platonic marriage.  
_ (1:52) _But we didn’t want to do something neither of us wanted again._

(1:52) **so wedding nay but baby yay**

(1:52) _Tobio lived with Shimizu.  
_ (1:52) _Until she got a job offer in America.  
_ (1:53) _She thought a new country would’ve been too much for him.  
_ (1:53) _You know how that turned out._

(1:54) **stomping sandcastles and chucking buckets  
** (1:54) **i still think tobios a champ**  

(1:55) _Dickwad._

(1:55) **i love you too babe  
** (1:55) **but seriously you and tobio have been doing a lot better  
** (1:56) **hes talking to you and his teacher said he was playing with other kids**  

(1:56) _Tobio had  
_ (1:56) _He’d settled.  
_ (1:56) _He’d looked at me.  
_ (1:57) _But one glance at Shimizu today and  
_ (1:58) _It was like I didn’t exist again.  
_ (1:58) _Fuck.  
_ (1:58) _I can’t do this._  

(1:58) **hey hey hey  
** (1:58) **tobio was just excited to see his mum  
** (1:58) **four months right  
** (1:59) **he wouldve missed her like crazy  
** (1:59) **he wants kisses and cuddles  
** (1:59) **doesnt mean hes forgotten his old man**  

(2:00) _First of all, I’m not old._

(2:02) **...  
** (2:02) **second of all??**

(2:02) _I don’t have a second of all._  

(2:03) **LOLOLOL**

(2:03) _Shut up, I’m emotional right now._

(2:03) **naww babe  
** (2:03) **youre just overthinking things  
** (2:03) **talk to tobio  
** (2:03) **hes five but he understands shit  
** (2:04) **tell him you love him just as much as his mum does  
** (2:04) **then throw in a vball reference or something idk**  

(2:04) _You’re so helpful._

(2:04) **even if tobio doesnt understand everything  
** (2:04) **verbalising will help sort out your emotions**  

(2:05) _I thought you were doing Sports Medicine, not Psychiatry._

(2:05) **i am an old man with decades of wisdom**

(2:05) _There it is._

(2:05) **what?**

(2:05) _STRANGER DANGER._

(2:06) **i cant believe  
** (2:06) **i walked right into that one**  

(2:06) _Lol._

(2:06) **feeling better?**

(2:07) _Yeah.  
_ (2:07) _Thanks for listening to me vent.  
_ (2:07) _It did help clear my head._  

(2:08) **thats what level five friends are for**

(2:09) _I’m still sorry about missing practice this morning.  
_ (2:09) _Can I make it up to you?_  

(2:09) **how about  
** (2:09) **lets do this properly  
** (2:10) **and go on a real date**  

(2:11) _I  
_ (2:11) _You want that?_  

(2:11) **youre intelligent witty and hilarious  
** (2:11) **you love your son and would do anything for him  
** (2:12) **plus youre the most beautiful person ive ever seen  
** (2:12) **theres no reason i wouldnt want to**  

(2:12) _Wow._

(2:12) **thats a very lacklustre reaction**

(2:13) _No, I’m just  
_ (2:13) _Surprised._  

(2:13) **good or bad surprised?**

(2:13) _Good surprised.  
_ (2:13) _I didn’t expect you to be so straightforward._  

(2:14) **i have literally been calling you babe and sweetheart and dear**

(2:14) _I thought flirtation was an integral part of your personality.  
_ (2:14) _Am I wrong to assume you flirt with everyone?_  

(2:14) **well no  
** (2:15) **i joke around a lot  
** (2:15) **but i mean it with you  
** (2:15) **youre amazing in every way**  

(2:16) _I really don’t know what to say to that._

(2:16) **how does this sound  
** (2:16) **you me and tobio  
** (2:16) **at the park tomorrow  
** (2:16) **picnic and volleyball**  

(2:18) _You’d want Tobio there?_

(2:18) **of course hes my favourite  
** (2:18) **and also because hes important to you**  

(2:18) _Nice save._

(2:18) **so picnic?**

(2:18) _Yeah.  
_ (2:18) _I’d like that.  
_ (2:19) _Tobio’s excited too.  
_ (2:19) _He says he’ll help make riceballs._  

(2:19) **thats the cutest fucken thing ive heard all day  
** (2:19) **BOKTUO BRO HIGH FIVE ME IM GOING ON A PICNIC WITH TSUKKI AND TOBIO TOMORROW ADN IVE NEVER BEEN THIS EIXCITED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE**  

(2:19) _Kuroo._

(2:19) **uhh** **  
** (2:20) **wrong number  
** (2:21) **fuck it NO REGRETS**

 

.

 

Sunday AM

 

(9:12) Hello, is this Kuroo?

(9:15) **yeess  
** (9:15) **whos this**  

(9:17) My name is Shimizu Kiyoko.

(9:17) **wait as in  
** (9:17) **tsukki and tobios shimizu??**  

(9:18) Yes.

(9:18) **uhh hey  
** (9:18) **not that i dont want to talk to you  
** (9:18) **but why do you have my number**  

(9:19) I took it from Tsukishima’s phone.  
(9:19) Our last few conversations he mentioned your name and it piqued my curiosity. 

(9:19) **tsukki talks about me?**

(9:20) He doesn’t think you’re a nuisance.  
(9:20) That’s very rare. 

(9:20) **what can i say  
** (9:20) **im charming when i want to be**  

(9:20) Tobio is quite taken with you.  
(9:21) That’s also very rare.  
(9:21) You’re the exception to the rule; I’m sure you understand why I’m curious. 

(9:22) **i guess but i dont know if theres much to say  
** (9:22) **we all just like volleyball**  

(9:22) Your influence helped smooth out their relationship.

(9:22) **it wasnt much  
** (9:22) **i just mentioned vball and things went from there  
** (9:22) **it was all them**  

(9:23) You helped them find common ground in their lives.  
(9:23) I know how difficult it was for them beforehand. 

(9:23) **they wouldve figured things out eventually  
** (9:23) **theyre amazing as they are**  

(9:24) You sound fond of them.

(9:24) **i am  
** (9:24) **tobios a good kid  
** (9:24) **and tsukki makes me laugh  
** (9:24) **mostly at my own expense  
** (9:24) **but i like that he doesnt hold back**  

(9:25) Tsukishima holds you in similar thoughts.  
(9:25) He’d never admit it but I know him well enough.

(9:25) **so this conversation  
** (9:25) **are you basically sussing out whether or not im a piece of shit**

(9:25) Yes.

(9:25) **how am i doing so far**

(9:27) You’re fine.

(9:27) **oh thank god**

(9:27) I don’t understand. You sound relieved?

(9:27) **well youre tobios mum  
** (9:27) **and tsukki has a lot of respect for you  
** (9:28) **so your opinions pretty important**

(9:30) I’m surprised. Not many others would consider that. 

(9:31) **idk it makes sense**

(9:32) I’m glad Tsukishima found someone who accepts our unusual circumstances.  
(9:32) I was afraid my decision to keep Tobio would affect his future relationships. 

(9:32) **tsukki wouldnt care about people like that anyway  
** (9:33) **hed give tobio the world before he gave it to anyone else  
** (9:33) **but who wouldnt for a kid like that**  

(9:35) I think the same, but I may be biased.

(9:35) **tobios earnest and hardworking  
** (9:36) **determined to challenge himself  
** (9:36) **you raised a good kid**  

(9:36) Thank you. That means a lot to me.

(9:36) **its the truth  
** (9:36) **so i have passed your inspection or nah**

(9:39) There’s a lot I want to say but I’ll keep it brief for both our sakes. 

(9:39) **yikes**

(9:40) I care for Tsukishima and Tobio so much more than I can put into words.  
(9:40) I hope it means something that I think you’re good for them. 

(9:41) **oh  
** (9:41) **yeah  
** (9:41) **yeah it does  
** (9:41) **thanks  
** (9:41) **im not eloquent enough for this  
** (9:42) **but i care a lot for them too  
** (9:42) **and ill take care of them  
** (9:42) **for as long as theyll have me  
** (9:42) **for as long as youll let me**  

(9:44) I can see why Tsukishima and Tobio like you.

(9:44) **tsukki only likes me for my biceps**

(9:44) Funny.  
(9:44) Tsukishima is actually reading this over my shoulder. 

(9:45) **uh oh  
** (9:45) **is he sulking now**  

(9:45) A little bit.  
(9:45) He does have a weakness for muscles. 

(9:46) **I KNEW IT  
** (9:46) **AHAHAHAHAHA  
** (9:46) **hes never going to live this down**  

(9:47) Oh, I shouldn’t have let that slip.  
(9:47) Tsukishima’s mad at me now. 

(9:47) **bless his sensitive soul**

(9:47) He’s telling Tobio to spike a ball into your face.

(9:48) **what**

(9:48) Tobio might actually do it.

(9:48) **shimizu  
** (9:48) **i know were merely acquaintances  
** (9:49) **but help**  

(9:50) Strawberry shortcake.  
(9:50) It’s Tsukishima’s favourite. 

(9:50) **thats adorable  
** (9:50) **i owe you one**  

(9:50) Then take care of them.  
(9:50) Or I’ll take care of you. 

(9:51) **wh**

(9:51) Have fun on your date.  
(9:51) Tobio will tell me all about it.  
(9:51) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written Shimizu and I love her very much.


End file.
